Traditionally, audience measurement entities determine audience engagement levels for media programming based on registered panel members. That is, an audience measurement entity enrolls people who consent to being monitored into a panel. The audience measurement entity then monitors those panel members to determine media programs (e.g., television programs or radio programs, movies, DVDs, etc.) exposed to those panel members. In this manner, the audience measurement entity can determine exposure measures for different media content based on the collected media measurement data.
Techniques for monitoring user access to Internet resources such as web pages, advertisements and/or other content has evolved significantly over the years. Some known systems perform such monitoring primarily through server logs. In particular, entities serving content on the Internet can use known techniques to log the number of requests received for their content at their server.